A Vampire World
by inn0centdr3ameR
Summary: Welcome to A Vampire World. What would happen when Haruno Sakura, a normal vampire, captures the hearts of Pureblood vamps Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke with her very fragrant and delicious tasting blood? NejiSaku Rated M: for some mature content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, so I'm not good at the summary, nor am I very creative with the title…o well. It's the story that counts right? I felt like writing a story that was in my head. I wasn't quite sure about the pairing….but I was thinking either Itasaku, sasusaku or Nejisaku. But I guess it'll be more focused on NejiSakuSasu… **THERE WILL BE SOME MATURE CONTENT (sex, violence, etc. etc.) IN THIS FIC, SO BY READING THIS YOU ARE BASICALLY SAYING THAT YOU'RE OKAY WITH IT.**

Summary: Welcome to A Vampire World. What would happen when Haruno Sakura, a normal vampire, captures the hearts of Pureblood vamps Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke with her very abnormal delicious tasting blood? NejiSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING**: **SOME MATURE CONTENT. ** (although I'm a total noob when it comes to that…but I tried my best…it's probably gonna be mostly amateur SEX stuff since this is the first time I'll be writing something like this. I suck at writing violent stuff…but o wellz. I'll try my best when it's time to write it...)

Note: everyone is a vampire in this fic.

**A VAMPIRE WORLD**

Chapter 1

"Ahhh…Ahhh!" moaned a vampire maid in her late teens, as she felt electric jolts shoot throughout her body. As a reaction, her arms wrapped around her master's neck, her fingers laced in her master's soft hair. "Ahhhhh…pl-please…c-calm yourself…ma-master. AHHHH!" Jerking and twitching in her partner's lap, the maid was unable to escape from the ravenous fingers that were thrusting away inside of her, along with more than occasional rubs against her exposed bud. "AHHHNN!!! N-no!!! AHHN!!! Uuuunnnnnnn… puh-please…e-enough…AH! N-Not…th-there!" she panted as she felt the fingers being removed to rub against her clit. "AHHHHN!! Uhhhn…Uuuuuugh… I n-need you ma-master!! Ugh…" Male fingers were back inside her, thrusting at a very fast pace and the electric shocks intensified throughout the maid's body. "AAAHHN!! AAAAHHH!!! AHHH!! Any-anymore… and… and… I'll… AHHHHHHH!"

Feeling the woman's body contract multiple times around his fingers, the thirsty male roughly sank his fangs into the maiden's neck. Taking big gulps of the flavorful blood, the male continued to savor the blood his maid was producing. "Ah," he thought as he continued to quench his thirst, "a virgin…too bad you're not good enough to make me want to enter you." Smirking against her throat, he sunk his fangs deeper into the female's throat, making her jerk into his body and her moans higher pitched. But her moans did not last for long. After a couple minutes had passed, the screams and moans died down, and soon, the maid was limp in the male's arms. But even so, the vampire's fangs were still intact with the maid's neck, devouring every drop of blood in her. Gulping noises could be heard throughout the now silent room. Soon enough, the sound of a bloodless body being thrown to the ground was heard.

Calmly licking the remaining blood off his lips as well as the female juices that lingered on his fingers, the pure-blooded vampire wiped his lips and hands against a white, elegant handkerchief and smirked. He had enjoyed his meal, but he had tasted better in the past. Somehow, the quality of blood his maids contained were not what they used to be. The maids' blood used to have enough power to make him have an erection. Now it seemed that he actually had to make the women go into an orgasmic state in order to bring out decent tasting blood.

Releasing a soft sigh, the brooding vampire ran his hands through his tousled hair. He stood up from his throne and without a glance, kicked the maid's corpse out of his way. Gracefully stalking into his luxurious bathroom, he turned on the shower to wash away the scent of the maid.

Cold water poured down his well-sculpted body as he stood underneath it, meditating to clear his head from the heated moans and pants the maid left him. Releasing another sigh, he closed his pearl-white eyes and focused on having a blank mind. He was almost in a meditative state until a knock was heard on his bathroom doors. Without opening his eyes, he gruffly answered, "Who is it?" Behind his thick double doors, a small, shy voice was heard.

"N-Neji nii-san. It's H-Hinata. I j-just w-wanted to in-inform you that the m-maids cleaned up th-the b-body a-and fa-father wants to m-meet you."

Hinata stood nervously behind Neji's bathroom doors and waited for an answer. Although Hinata and Neji were cousins that lived together under the same roof, she still felt a bit awkward around him. Neji was stoic and cold. He was also very smart and observant. No emotions, body language, or even a small muscle twitch could escape from his pearl-colored eyes. He was the famous pureblood genius vampire, who learned how to harness and control his powerful bloodline limit at a very, very early age. But because of his father was the younger twin of Hinata's father, the genius Neji was labeled a Branch member automatically of the pureblooded Hyuuga vampire clan. And no matter what he did, or how famous Neji became, he would always be branded as a Branch member. Hinata, being the kind-hearted vampire she was, thought it was unfair, but what could she do about it?

Coming back to her senses, Hinata heard a loud grunt coming from inside the bathroom. Hinata took that as Neji's response and gracefully walked out of Neji's room to report back to her father.

After hearing his chamber doors shut behind Hinata, Neji slowly opened his eyes. He reached to turn off the cold water that was still beating upon his body. A soft towel hung next to his large shower on a rack. Grabbing for it, he slowly dried himself, starting from his beautifully sculpted chest, down to his feet. As he stepped out of the shower, he wrapped his lower half with his used towel and grabbed a new towel on his way out to his room. As Neji sat down on his throne, he slowly rubbed his long, chocolate hair with his new towel. Once his hair became damp, he dressed himself in his white yukata before stalking off to visit his uncle. Neji released a soft sigh as his chamber doors closed behind him. Somehow he had a feeling that his meeting with Hinata's father, the leader of all the pureblooded Hyuuga vampire clan, would not go well.

END…til next time.

A/N: yes, I'll probably update uuuuuuber slow. I am in college taking very hard classes and I'm a bit stressed out right now, so I thought maybe relaxing by writing would help me calm down. Which it did, but you guys have to wait until I have time to write the second chapter. And I'll change the title if I think of a better one. If u have an idea of a better title or something, you're welcome to tell me.

**So if you like my story, please alert my story or something. :D because I have a feeling it's gonna be a long time. Maybe 2 weeks or something…not sure. But I'll update asap!!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews mean a lot. NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Can't handle that much pressure to please everyone… and PLEASE BE POLITE!! I believe in manners. ^v^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: first things first, love to all the readers, reviewers and alerters who commented. You have no idea how much you all saved me from college work and the thought of shooting myself in the head.

Second of all, it is an absolute honor to have **Lady Manami** as one of my reviewers. I am seriously a HUUUUUUGE fan of her Naruto fanfic _ROKUDAIME_. It's a fic with NEJISAKU coupling, so if you haven't read it yet, I URGE you to give it a chance. :] and there are of course OCs, and to be absolutely honest, I'm not a fan of OCs. But I really like her Kin and Kiyoshi~ they're FUN and adorable, so give them a chance if you don't like OCs :]

Thirdly, it's been a while…a loooooooooong while…but here's chapter 2. And like I said before, if you're interested in the story, alert it, b/c i update uber sloooow…really slow…it's been what…a year already? I don't know, but it's been uber long time :D and yes, I thought it was finally time to update it b/c I'm totally stressing out from school.

**Note**: please let me clarify. Everyone we know in naruto is vampire, well most of everyone we know… I'm still debating on something, but a human world still exists tied with a vampire world.

**WARNING: is on the first page, read it.**

_Chapter 2_

"Damn those pesky perverted _humans_," Sakura seethed inwardly as she entered a bar in a human town. She had just wrapped up a mission dealing with a perverted human who claimed his wife disappeared in the forest. She spent three days and three nights trying to find a nonexistent wife, only to have her client jump her and try to rape her. She snorted to herself as she sat on a bar stool, "Like _humans_ could actually best a vampire," she thought. But in the end, nothing changed the fact that her wasted efforts of trying to find a person that didn't exist for three days in the godforsaken _sunlight_ irritated her to no end. "Oh well, he got what he deserved," Sakura secretly smirked, "But too bad I couldn't kill him, damn vampire laws."

According to the vampire laws, killing humans were taboo. Anything that would even give away any signs that vampires exist would be dealt with severely because the vampire world was a secret world. Humans don't even know vampires exists, except for a handful, and mission requests are only advertised by word of mouth. Heck, there's even a special way to input a mission request! But it's not that the vampire villages relied on missions for an income. In actuality, the vampire world was the secret underground of human society - the "Black Market" of the human world. The vampire world ran big companies and even countries from the shadows. Chosen people that vampire rulers deemed worthy would bless them with wealth and knowledge, but in exchange, they would be similar to that of living dolls. All in all, everything really did pay off. The vampire world gained income, which is split amongst the vampire villages, and the village vampires would have missions and earn a personal income. But no matter what, the most important rule of the vampire world is to keep the vampire race a secret.

Sakura giggled at the thought of her punishment for her client, "I can't believe I hypnotized him into thinking that a tree was a woman. I bet he's still jacking off to that tree…poor tree." She heaved a weary sigh and was about to place her order when the barkeeper handed her a drink. "From the man over there in the corner," he said while eyeing her beauty. Sakura looked up to meet the barkeep's eyes and graced him with a polite smile, pink hair fell back to frame her face. Startled by Sakura's emerald eyes and extreme beauty, he blushed and looked away, only to be called away by another customer.

Sakura eyed the drink in front of her, "How revolting! It looks like a freaking sunrise! Look at it! Red at the bottom and it gets yellower at the top!" she screeched in her head, "Focus Sakura, remember why we're in the bar of those humans." Locking eyes with the stranger who sent her the drink, she gave him a seductive smile and lifted the glass to her pink lips. "Thank god vampires can't taste human food," she thought as she took a sip, eyes still locked with the stranger. When she was done, she placed the glass down on the table and ran her pink tongue over her lips. The stranger's eyes traveled to her lips and he looked back up to smile at her. Smirking inwardly, Sakura took her drink and elegantly walked to the stranger. The stranger's eyes traveled down Sakura's body as she approached him, "Probably mentally undressing me," Sakura internally commented, "Better remind myself to thank Ino-pig for packing my little black dress. Makes preying on guys a lot easier with the help of cleavage and legs."

Upon reaching the guy's table in the corner of the bar, Sakura gracefully sat down next to him, bending forward a bit too far, showing off her cleavage to him. His eyes immediately looked down at it and continued to do so until she softly spoke, "I just wanted to thank you for the drink you sent me. I loved the flavor of it. Please tell me, what's the name of the drink," Sakura seductively purred. Raising his eyes from her cleavage to hold her emerald gaze, he responded with a devilish smile, "6AM Sunrise."

"Oooh, I take it that you have some kind of hidden message behind the drink you sent me," Sakura whispered into the man's ear.

"Why ask me when you already know the answer?" he replied back with his devilish smile in place, his hand traveling up her leg and into the skirt of Sakura's little black dress.

"Then why don't we skip the formalities and just leave? Because I honestly can't wait," purred Sakura, "Actually, why don't we just do it here and now? I've always wanted to have bathroom sex. It's been a fantasy of mine. I'll leave first, and then you follow." But before the man could answer, Sakura left the table and made way to the bar's only bathroom. A couple minutes later and the man left his table to saunter after the beautiful rosette.

In the bathroom, Sakura leaned against the white sink and waited for the man to come. The man wasn't drop dead handsome like a certain person she knew, but he wasn't ugly either like that one weird green spandex vampire in her village. Plus he had an alright fashion sense, wearing a dark blue button collared shirt with a black pants that brought out his brown hair and baby blue eyes, along with a pretty decent facial bone structure. Sakura turned her head to look into the mirror above the sink, and smiled an evil smile. Her fangs protruded from her mouth, only to revert back when she heard soft knocks upon the door. Sensing it was her dinner she opened the door to let the man in.

Once she closed the bathroom and locked it, she threw herself on him before he could speak. She was kissing him fervidly and was unbuttoning his buttoned shirt, her hand roaming every inch of the man's chest once the shirt was off. "Nice body," she panted once they disconnected their lips only to have her crush her soft, pink lips against his seconds later. To reply to her comment, he squeezed her butt underneath her dress and pushed her lower body close to his lower half. She smirked against the man's lips when she noticed he was erected. Then, in a matter of seconds, Sakura used her brute strength and pushed the man against the bathroom wall, knocking wind out of him.

"What the –" the man gasped. But before he could finish his sentence, Sakura drove her fangs into man's neck and started drinking. "AAAh!!!" the man cried. Sakura, realizing that his voice was too loud, clamped his mouth shut with her hands, muffling his screams of pleasurable pain. Drinking a couple more gulps of hot blood, she released the now fainted man and licked his wounds closed. "Aah, that was actually pretty good. Despite looking pretty decent, he's not a man whore," she stated as she smacked her lips and licked her pink lips clean. She turned to the mirror to fix her pink hair and left out the bathroom door. "Uhm, Mr. Barkeeper, there's a passed out guy in the bathroom. I think he drank too much," Sakura said on her way out of the bar. "Finally, I can go home!" squealed a happy Sakura as she jumped off into the night.

End…til next time.

A/N: So, chp. 2 is finally done... and somehow i'm not totally satisfied with this chapter and i really don't know why. excuse the errors if you find any but please let me know. and once again, thanks to all my reviewers/readers/alerters!! You guys are totally awesome. :] And I hope everyone had an awesome Gobble Day and ate a lot, and gained weight. And if you'd like, please tell me how you celebrated your Gobble Day, I love listening to people's stories. :] Again, please rate/comment. And don't forget, I believe in manners, and just b/c this is the net doesn't mean manners should be exempt.


End file.
